


I Hope It's Love

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Blood, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Self-Harm, Sexuality Crisis, Substance Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, mild violence, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: All three of them want something that belongs to another and search for something they can't have.Or: how Lio, Aina and Galo got tangled up in the mess of their own making.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia, Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Galo Thymos/Aina Ardebit, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	I Hope It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Fey who read through this monster many times just to yell at me. Thx dude! <3 <3

**GALO**

Galo licks the white skin, leaves a trace of wet kisses down from the gasping mouth through the rise and fall of a collarbone and stops at a perked nipple. He sucks on it, plays with the tip, and a high moan emerges from the person under him. The skin feels soft on his tongue, almost nonexistent ring of fat too subtle to notice when hidden under clothes, now lays bare for him to take. 

He's hard, painfully so, and his hips snap onto the mattress, seeking sweet friction of release, but it’s not enough. With a groan his lips leave the perked nipple and he moves his hand lower, impatient, and his fingers are coated with wetness when he parts the lips between their legs. He grabs himself and spreads his precome on the clit, down, hears the gasping plea and pushes in the velvety heat. 

A moan, and soft legs encircle his hips and push him closer, tighter, more intimate. 

The familiar face looks at him, melting smile of pleasure on their lips.

“Galo,” Lio whispers.

* * *

“I don’t understand.” 

Galo looks down and stays silent. What could he say? There are no words to justify that, and it’s not like he knows any better what to say.

Lio grips the covers and stares. Not with anger - Galo could deal with anger, he’s used to it, their daily fights. No, it’s just… sadness. Confusion, perhaps.

He’s beautiful, his long legs, soft features, broad hips. And yet…

It feels wrong, somehow. To feel harsh angles and hard bone when softness should be. Flat surface where he expected bumps of flesh. And…

It’s ridiculous, Galo  _ knows _ it is - it’s not Lio’s fault that he isn’t what Galo’s brain is insisting Lio should be. It’s not Lio’s fault he can’t be what Galo has fantasized about, dreams so insistent he could mistake them for reality, and yet he  _ knows _ can’t be real. 

What is real is the hurt on Lio’s face as he undressed himself and presented to Galo, only for Galo to stare and realise all of a sudden that it’s not what he thought it would be.

“Is it something I did?”

“No,” Galo replies immediately. “It’s not you, it’s just…” 

“Oh.” A small sigh. “So you are… not interested after all?”

“That’s not it, too. It’s not like I ever wanted Aina or Lucia that way-”

Something flashes in Lio’s eyes as he says their names. “Don’t.” He stands up, taking the covers with him, and a part of Galo is glad he doesn’t need to look at his body. The thought makes him feel a prickle of guilt. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

Galo understands. Even if he doesn’t understand himself.

* * *

Lio stays, even as he leaves. 

Soft edges, melting pleasure, pliant body - all those things are there when Galo closes his eyes. Wet, tight, reassuring. 

_ But not real, Galo. You can’t stay and just fantasize about someone when they are right there. _

He pushes the thought to the side and tastes the lips of Lio. Hard and aggressive as they push back - greedy, always greedy, hunger rising with every second, threatening to devour everything. Bony hands digging into his back, sharp, forceful lines, and, god, Lio’s already leaking against his stomach, hard and wet and there’s no way Galo can pretend that part isn’t there.

He pulls back and sees eyes darkened with pleasure staring back at him, but after a second they widen in shock. Lio has always been the perceptive one. No wonder he can see what Galo is trying to hide. Even if Galo is trying so hard.

He loves Lio, so much that his chest feels like it could burst at any second they are together, just… 

“You’re still soft,” Lio says. “Should I-”

“No!” Galo replies too quickly, too loudly, and Lio’s eyes flash with something. Galo licks his lips. “It’s not your fault, it’s just-”

“Oh, of course.” Lio’s lips quirk into a snarl. “It’s not me, just the fact that I have a cock. But not me, right?” He tries to not show the hurt in his voice, but Galo hears it anyway. 

“You are beautiful,” Galo says. And it’s true; he’s so beautiful, more than anyone Galo has ever seen. 

And yet it isn’t the person Galo wants to make love to, even as he loves him more than he can say. 

Lio punches him. 

Galo falls off the bed; the pain stings and he’s certain that it’ll leave a mark, but it doesn’t hurt as much as seeing Lio’s face. 

Lio takes his clothes and gets off the bed. The harmony of his skin and muscle is picturesque, like a statue brought to life. And yet, Galo’s dick doesn’t twitch with desire as it would when imagining softness and tightness of Lio in his mind.

“Don’t follow me,” Lio says, and gets out. A moment later, Galo hears the thud of the front door hitting its frame, and he feels like shit.

* * *

When Galo wakes up in the morning, ready to beg Lio for forgiveness and to force his mind to work harder, more, Lio isn’t there. Galo waits as long as he can, but eventually he has to go to the station. Lio isn’t there, either.

What meets him is Aina’s worried expression. “Are you okay?”

Galo tries to force a smile and discovers he’s way too tired to attempt that. “No,” he says.

“Another argument?”

“Mhm.” He accepts the coffee mug Aina gives him and takes a sip. It’s milky and sweet, exactly how he likes, and he wonders if Aina has some kind of sixth sense that told her he would need that today. “Thanks.”

Aina shrugs. “You can tell me what’s really going on as a thank you.”

“You don’t want to know, trust me.” He sighs. “I doubt you would understand.”

“Galo, you are my friend.” She puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “No matter what it is, I want to hear about it and help you in any way I can.” 

“He left.” It slips out of his mouth before he can as much as think; he glances at Aina, wary of anything her reaction could be - judgmental, shocked, angry.

But Aina doesn’t bat an eye. “Why?”

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “I…” He licks his lips, suddenly too dry. There’s only the two of them in a kitchen area, and he doesn’t hear anyone approaching. “I just… I don’t know if I can. With him. You know.”

Aina raises her eyebrows. “Sex?”

“Uh.” Galo nods, his cheeks suddenly feeling too hot. 

Aina tilts her head. “Like, you can’t agree or something or-”

“It just, I don’t know if I can do it with him or not.”

“So, a sexuality thing?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Galo groans. “It’s not like I was with anyone else before.”

Aina gives him a long look. “Want to try it, then?”

Galo almost chokes on his coffee. He stares at Aina, waiting for her to blush and brush it off as a joke, but she only chews on her lower lip and looks at him.

“I know how hard it is not to know,” she says. “We don’t need to do anything, just…” A hint of a blush appears on her cheeks, but she looks him right in the eye and holds still. 

And she says, “If you truly aren’t attracted to men at all, you shouldn’t lead him on.”

Galo licks his lips and comes to a decision.

* * *

Aina sits on the bed and pats a place next to her. Galo shouldn’t be as nervous in his own home, but he does. He’s not sure why.

“Alright,” Aina says. She climbs on the bed and pulls Galo with her so that he’s facing her. 

And then, she takes off her top.

She wears a pink bra with delicate lace - he has seen her change before, small glimpses here and there when they were in a hurry, but never like this, never with her chest so brazenly on display for him to just  _ look _ .

“Feel anything?” 

“I’m not sure,” Galo says truthfully. There is something coiling in the depth of his stomach, but he can’t quite tell even if it’s good or not.

It’s for Lio, he reminds himself. It’s all so that he can be more truthful with Lio. Lio deserves to know if Galo can give him what he wants.

Aina shifts her weight and her chest moves slightly. It looks… Galo is not sure how it looks.

“Can I touch?”

Aina gives him a nod and places his hand on her bra. The material is delicate, but it isn’t quite what Galo’s curious about. The tips of his fingers brush against the bare flesh and  _ oh. _

“Wait,” Aina says, and Galo immediately takes his hands away, but she only reaches behind herself and the bra pops open, letting her breasts fall. She grabs his wrist and lets him cup her chest.

It’s warm and soft and heavier than Galo expected. It feels full in his hands, so wonderfully creamy, and he squeezes it softly. 

Aina gasps and Galo stops. “Sorry, did I-”

She shakes her head. “No, it’s okay. Just… surprised me, that’s all.” She smiles. “You are surprisingly forward for someone with no experience.”

Galo smiles - and immediately feels terrible about it. Aina is beautiful, full of curves and filled out in all the right places, but she’s not  _ Lio _ , not the Lio he wants. But if he focuses, if he lets his eyes fall closed and there’s only the feeling of soft flesh and smooth skin, his dick twitches with interest.

“Oh,” Aina says when he rolls a nipple between his fingers. “Oh,  _ oh. _ ”

Galo feels the bed shift and his eyes flutter open to Aina scooting further up the bed and laying down on her back. He follows her without thinking about it, into the sweet sensation of her skin and voice. It’s not quite right, but it’s close enough and he feels himself straining against his pants.

“Do you want to…” Aina’s hand hovers over the bulge in his trousers. He presses into it and  _ groans _ ; the sheer pressure is almost too much. Aina traces her fingers against him, careful and slow, and then presses harder, more daring, rubbing all over him. Small hand with slender fingers, delicate and harsh all at once.

He all but whines when it pulls away. “Aina-”

“Shh,” she tells him, reassuringly. And then she tugs at the button of her shorts. “Can you help me with this?”

He finds himself nodding even before words have a chance to form in his throat. He scoots closer, between her legs, and she lifts her hips. The shorts and panties slide off easily and she falls back on the bed, her ass bouncing slightly at the impact. Her legs are spread enough for Galo to see that she’s already wet, glistening and pink.

He licks his lips. “Do you want me to-”

“Only if you want to,” she cuts in. She’s so patient, even if Galo can clearly see her hovering chest and red clit, so starved for attention.

And Galo can’t think as he unbuttons his trousers and lets his dick free, almost groaning at how hard it is. Aina props herself on her arms and one hand encircles around him again, skin contact so delicious he snaps his hips forward into it. 

“Come here.” She guides him on her, his weight resting on her soft skin. He snaps his hips and his penis rubs between her lips, wet and slippery. Her hand guides him lower and -  _ oh. _

The tightness is almost enough to make him cum right there, but his body hangs onto the edge, refusing to let go, almost as to say for him to savour the moment when he sinks into Aina, her wetness and velvety smooth inside, to remember how she moves under him, angling her hips to let him go deeper, further. 

She’s so soft and velvety smooth all over, so tight and wet, and  _ Lio, Lio. _

He moves his hips back, slowly, and then snaps back in, so hard that Aina gasps and her breasts bounce at the move. His hands find them again and he squeezes them, letting his body move on it’s own, and it’s soft, warm and  _ tight, _ his balls slapping her entrance again and again. He realises he’s making small sounds with every move, desperate and deep and Aina is responding in that cute, high voice of hers - Galo has never heard her sound like that, loud and shy at once. She’s beautiful like this, hair in disarray, legs quivering, chest red from Galo’s hands, and he loves her like this. 

But then he looks at her and suddenly images of Lio’s face flood his mind - soft and pleasured and oh, so tight, exactly how he wants it, Lio under him, moaning as he clamps around Galo’s dick-

He can’t, he must- “I’m- I-”

Aina yelps and suddenly her inside  _ squeezes _ and he groans; his hips snap, once, twice, and he’s coming, spilling into her, fucking her as hard as he can as he fills her, rocking through his orgasm, until he falls down from the high onto the sheets. 

And then he feels Aina jerk away. “What-”

She stares, eyes wide, but not at him, and-

Lio’s face is deathly pale, mouth hanging open. He doesn’t say anything. Just looks with wide eyes, unblinking.

Galo pulls out of Aina and almost doesn’t feel anything as he sees his cum drip out of her entrance. He tucks himself inside his pants and makes a step forward, only for Lio to make a step back. “I-”

“Don’t,” Lio cuts him off. He clears his throat and holds his head high, his expression folding into neutral displeasure. “I see you found a cure for your little, ah, disfunction.”

No. No, no, it can’t be like this, Lio just doesn’t understand. “Lio-”

“No, honestly.” There’s a smile on Lio’s face, but even he can’t fake the smile enough for Galo to accept is as genuine, not when his lips are quivering and his eyes glassy. “If she’s the one who makes you happy, I understand. Really, I do.”

“I love you,” Galo blurts out. 

Lio’s eyes soften just a bit - and then his expression closes back in. 

“I know,” Lio says. “But not like this.”

He turns away and leaves, and Galo doesn’t stop him.

* * *

Lio doesn’t come back. Not to Galo’s home and not to the station the next day. He tries to go to Meis and Gueira to at least try to get Lio through them, but he finds their flat empty and no one to tell him when they went. 

It’s fair, he supposes. He just hopes he would be able to come clean to them. Lio deserves that, at least.

Aina avoids her eyes as he speaks to her, guilt apparent in every her move as though it was somehow her fault and not Galo’s, but she allows him to undress her and fuck slowly on his and Lio’s bed.

And when he closes his eyes, he sees Lio’s smile.

* * *

**LIO**

The moment Lio arrives at Meis and Gueira’s place, Meis knows what to do.

“Bring me alcohol!” he yells into the flat, already putting on his boots. 

“Beer?” Gueira peeks his head in. He takes one looks at Lio and shakes his head. “Vodka, then.”

He disappears again, probably to rummage through the mess of one of their shelves in a quest for highest percentage beverage he can find, and with every second Lio feels like he’s about to burst into tears.

Meis offers him a cigarette and Lio takes it. Meis lights it for him and soon Lio’s lungs are filled with sweet menthol and nicotine. He breathes it in and out, slowly, and it helps him calm down, even if the prickling at the corners of his eyes doesn’t stop.

Gueira comes back with a backpack which makes suspicious noises of glass hitting against glass as he bend to take his boots and grab the coat off the hanger. Meis takes a peek inside and nods with approval. 

Lio jumps on the back of Meis’s bike and they’re off. Their driving skills would definitely not pass under any police examination, but it’s not like it matters - they have too much experience not to know their stuff, even if physical machines are harder to command than the ones made from pure fire. Anyone stupid enough to try to catch them would be in for a nasty surprise. Maybe Lio would feel better after leaving some boring good-for-nothing in the dust, but they use smaller roads leaving out of the city, which Lio rarely sees someone use at all. 

No one really goes to the desert but them, anyway. Which is an advantage for what they’re about to do. 

When they decide they’re far away enough for any unwanted onlookers to not be an issue, Gueira and Meis park their bikes. Lio jumps off onto the hard ground, a cloud of dust rising and falling on his newly polished boots. There are heaps of trash all around them, stinking and towering over everything, doubtlessly thrown out by oh-so-holy citizens of Promepolis where they thought no one could see it. Before, when they were on the run, Lio would usually scavenge it, looking for anything that could be useful, but it’s not the goal this time. 

“How many do we have?” Lio asks.

Gueira shrugs. “Enough to have something left after you have your fun.”

Lio nods and extends his hand. Gueira gets the message and passes him a half-empty bottle of vodka. Lio opens it, takes a swing and winces. He gets a scrap of mostly dry cardboard off the trash heap, fishes out Meis’s lighter and looks at the flame that appears. 

_ Click. Click _ .

He sets the cardboard on fire and puts it into the bottle. And he throws it as hard as he can at the heap in front of him.

Flames explode all around in a fountain of glass; an angry hiss of burning paper, a crack of broken cheap furniture, a sigh of plastic. The flames dance on it all, lick the ground everywhere the burning alcohol has touched. His eyes are drawn to dancing and playing of the fire, so familiar and calming. When they start to die out, he extends his hand to Gueira again.

Another bottle, another swing, another crash and another explosion of a flame. Lio can’t stop himself from smirking at that.

_ Burn it all. Eat it all. Brighter, hotter, higher. _

Fire has never disappointed him and even now it brings him peace as it feeds of all the trash around him. His mind is slow and sluggish when he decides he’s had enough and sits on a coat that Meis and Gueira has spread on the ground. They already have bottles in hand and judging by their flushed faces they weren’t sitting idly as Lio threw the Molotovs around. 

Meis nods as he sees him sit down and fishes out something from his backpack - something Lio recognizes with ease. He throws Meis his lighter and Meis lits the bong. He takes a slow, experimental drag and passes it to Gueira. 

“So,” Gueira says as he passes the bong to Lio, “you gonna tell us what’s going on?”

Lio grabs the vodka bottle and gulps down, then takes a drag from the bongo. And again. 

Meis and Gueira share a look. 

“That bad then, huh.” Gueira tries to crack a smile. “The sex stuff again?”

“He fucking  _ cheated _ ,” Lio says, and if his brain wasn’t clouded by alcohol and weed he probably wouldn’t be able to force that out of his mouth without sobbing. 

Gueira whistles. “Fucking bastard.”

“Are you sure?” Meis asks. He doesn’t try to get the bongo back from Lio’s grip. “It’s not like you just heard it or-”

“His dick was inside of her when I went home,” Lio snarls. “I went to fucking  _ apologize _ and he was fucking Aina! On our bed! And he couldn’t even get it up when I-” And there is sudden wetness on his face; tears, he realises, not just the vodka that spilled down his chin. 

Gueira scoots closer and puts his arm around him, rubbing circles onto his back. “Shit.”

“Shit,” Meis agrees. 

Lio sniffs and wipes his eyes, anger bubbling inside of him, and takes another sip and a drag. “Fuck, I don’t even know for how long it was going on. What if they were fucking behind my back all this time?”

“Doubt it,” Gueira says. “Aina seemed too much of a bitch before to be getting some quality dick in a meantime.”

Lio snorts, something between a sob and a laugh. “Quality dick, alright. I’ve never even seen him so hard as when he was when he pulled out of her.” He shivers and Meis scoots closer as well; two pairs of hands on him, petting and stroking, reassuring. They pass a bottle between themselves and Lio’s tongue starts to feel heavy in his mouth. 

“He told me he loves me,” Lio says. “And he was still half-hard from her.”

“Oh my fucking god.” 

Another sniff. “Should have known it all seemed- you know. Saved the world, piloted a giant robot and made out when almost dying?” Lio puffs. “Of course he turns out to be fucking  _ straight _ , and goes for  _ her _ , with her  _ tits _ and-”

“Did you even try to talk to him?” Meis puts his head on Lio’s shoulder. “Maybe, I dunno. It could help.”

Lio shakes his head. And his mind explodes. “Was it my fault? Because I hit him and stormed off? I mean, he had a right to think we were done, I just didn’t think he would move on so fast, we argue a lot, but-”

“No, no!” Meis and Gueira are already reassuring him, yelling over the thoughts coiling in his head.

Lio sobs. “I just want him to fuck me,” slips out of his mouth. “He does all those little things, but when I want to touch him, he tenses and-”

“Mhm.” There’s a tongue lapping at the side of his neck and Lio sighs and tilts his head, granting more access to - who is it? Gueira? Meis? Doesn’t matter. His mind is swimming, thoughts scattering, and he’s so pent up it hurts. Thinking is hard, but sex is easy and satisfying; they know each other’s bodies well enough, after giving each other comfort for so long. It’s almost too easy to lose himself in this - and then Galo’s body over Aina’s flash between his eyes, the sound of skin on skin, his groans as his hips speed up-

Lio grabs a handful of Meis’s hair and crashes his mouth into his, hard. There’s tongue and teeth and hands dropping to his thighs, stroking at the inside. He moans into the kiss when someone’s hands fumble with his trousers and push them down. Fingers sneak under the waistband of his underwear and  _ fuck _ , he’s so hard already, leaking and sensitive as the hand curls and pumps him the way he likes. He has waited for Galo for so long. 

Lio’s shirt rides up from behind and he parts with Meis to take it off and kick his trousers away. The hands returns, stroking him and kneading his behind, parting his ass and pressing lightly, coated in slick. Lio rolls his hips back and forth, into the tight fist and onto the fingers. 

He groans when they don’t press in right away. “Stop teasing and fuck me.” 

“Yes, Boss,” Gueira says, his mouth lapping at Lio’s shoulder and biting down as the fingers finally enter Lio, curl inside and brush against the spot he likes. 

Lio gasps and his hips snap; he’s already so close, and he tries to tell them that, but the only things that exit his mouth are broken sobs and cries and he cums so hard his legs kick and shudder as Meis and Gueira lead him through it, harsh and delicate at the same time. 

The warmth on his dick disappears as Meis pulls away and Lio almost cries out before Gueira adds a third finger and fucks Lio with them. Lio arches into them and watches how Meis drops his own pants and puts the hand dripping with Lio’s cum behind himself. 

He’s so sensitive and they know it; Gueira’s fingers are slow, more reassuring than pleasuring him, and Lio loves them so much. They are warm and gentle and so familiar. He can’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

Lio’s dick starts filling again and when Meis sits on his lap, he’s ready to take him. They find their mouths again and Gueira whines. Lio giggles and turns his head to kiss him, too, slow and deep and sloppy. 

Meis flips his hair back and sinks onto his dick the moment Gueira pushes into Lio, and Lio groans and grunts as they move. Gueira bites at his neck and Meis moans into his mouth, and Lio can’t tell which hand is whose, all three of them desperately chasing pleasure, slap of skin against skin amids heaps of trash.

He hugs them, and they hug him back, heat and desire surrounding him, drowning him; he sobs into someone as someone pounds him and someone clenches on his dick, and he dies, dies, dies in their arms, again and again.

And he almost succeeds in not thinking about Galo as he comes.

* * *

When they decide to stop it’s almost noon the next day. It’s another hour later when Lio becomes mostly functional and decides he’s hungry and needs to go buy something before he eats all Gueira and Meis have left.

So he limps to a nearby store, the first he can see, and tries not to look like he has just drunk and fucked the night and the morning away. There’s a delicious soreness in his hips that he feels every time he moves, and ironically, he feels calmer. His mind focuses on a problem at hand and he’s debating between two packs of Oreos before his day crashes down.

“Lio?” 

_ Shit, fuck, shit. _ His legs has brought him to the same place he always made the groceries in, the one near the station, and of  _ course _ there had to be Galo here, because apparently Lio’s life isn’t a mess already.

Lio tries to make a run for the next aisle but forgets he was fucked into the next week, and only by the sheer power of will does he not land face first on the floor.

Maybe it would be preferable to seeing Galo and his stupid fucking-

And suddenly there are hands in his hair and mouth on him and  _ oh. _ Galo is kissing him. 

Galo pushes his tongue into Lio’s mouth and Lio moans before he realises that they are in the middle of a sweets aisle and people are staring and also that  _ Galo has fucking cheated _ . He shoves Galo away, hard, and the expression on Galo’s face makes his stomach turn. Lio makes a step back.

Galo, like an idiot he is, decides it’s a good moment to sink onto his knees and grab Lio’s hand. “I’m sorry!” he yells so loud that people who were curiously glancing before now openly stare at them. “I’m an idiot, I know, but Lio, please, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you so much, I never should have-”

Lio is tired. And an idiot, just like Galo.

He sighs. “We will talk at home,” he says, and picks up his Oreos.

* * *

They come in. And the first thing Lio sees is  _ Aina _ , in their kitchen, stirring something in the pan he and Galo bought together as if she  _ belongs  _ here, as if she has any right to be there.

“Oh, you are back,” she calls, not even turning to see them. “Galo, did you get…” Her voice dies as she notices Lio. “Oh,” she says.

“Oh indeed,” Lio repeats, ice cold. He turns on his heel - and bumps right into Galo, who’s already blocking the door. 

“Lio, wait!” Galo puts up his arms defensively. 

Lio glares at him and he hates that he can’t just shove him out of the way, even though Galo would let him. But Lio is too weak to do that, not with the way Galo is looking at him, not with how his own heart wants to burst out of his chest. 

So he raises his head and glares at Galo instead. “You have thirty seconds to explain why did you put your dick inside someone else.”

“We aren't together! Me and Aina, I mean!” Galo flails his arms wildly. “I, uh, she just offered, I mean, agh-”

“He means sex.” Aina gets the plates - how does she know which cupboard they are in? - and puts the food on them. She places the food on the table, steaming and even after everything, it still looks tasty on the table. Lio wants to glare at her, but she’s civil and offering, and he is not about throwing an olive branch out of the window. 

Lio sits on his usual chair and a moment later, like he isn’t sure it isn’t just an elaborate plan for Lio to bolt out through the door at any second Galo sits down, too. Next to Lio, even though he usually would at the opposite side, next to where Aina is. It makes Lio’s stomach stir with a warm feeling, but he kills it before it overwhelms him.

“He said you are having problems in bed,” Aina continues, putting her fork inside the dish. Fried rice, Lio notices. Galo likes fried rice. “From what he told me, I just assumed you two broke it off, so I invited him to bed. I’m sorry for that.”

For that. So she’s not sorry about fucking Galo in general.

Lio simply nods. “Acknowledged.” He understands, but it doesn’t mean he has to forgive. 

“But!” Galo almost yells, his voice high, and he stills looks at Lio, ignoring the food in front of him. “I really mean it. That I love you. I just…” He trails off, but he shakes his head and continues. “I think we can try it together. All three of us, I mean. It could work.”

Lio stares. “What?”

“I know now I don’t like men  _ that  _ way,” Galo says in a small voice, and Lio’s heart sinks. “But I love  _ you _ . So I think, I might learn to like your body, too.”

“With Aina helping us,” Lio deadpans. “Helping  _ you _ get hard.”

Galo worries at his lower lip, but he nods, eyes glued to Lio’s with an expression of - is that hope, of all things? Is he really hoping that Lio will agree to such outrageous proposition? That Lio will just accept him fucking Aina like there’s no tomorrow, moaning and whinig louder than any sounds Lio could wrench out of him?

This is gross. This is shameless. This is absolutely disgusting.

Lio nods. “Alright. Let’s do it.” Galo’s face is overwhelmed with relief and Lio almost feels like he made the right choice.

Almost.

It’s unbearable how long they eat what Aina has made, and yet, Lio hopes it will never end. But it does, and they put the dishes in the sink, brush their teeth and go to the bedroom.  _ Their _ bedroom. 

Lio’s throat tightens as he looks at the sheets. They are done neatly, and they never are unless Lio does them because Galo always forgets. Which means that either Galo was feeling guilty enough to do that or that Aina helped. And Lio can’t pinpoint exactly why it tips him off, but it does.

Aina is the first to reach for her clothes. In one smooth move she removes her sweater and lets it fall to her feet. Her bra is pink and frilly because  _ of course it is _ , flaunting her femininity and supporting her fat tits. 

“Are you going to just stand there?” She asks, eyebrows raised, and Galo makes a nondescript sound. His shirt is off in a second and he mumbles with the button in front of his pants, his hands slipping, impatient. 

“Let me.” Lio comes closer and puts his hand on the front of Galo’s pants. Galo shudders under his fingers, and it’s already more of a reaction that he  _ ever _ had. Lio unbuttons his and pushes down the zipper, revealing a beginning of a hardness peeking through Galo’s boxers. Lio’s mouth waters at the sheer sight; his fingers trace the waistband and-

Galo clutches at his wrist. “N-no. Sorry.” 

Lio clicks his tongue, but lets his hand be pushed away. Nothing has changed, but at least Galo is semi-hard. It’s some progress, at least.

Aina kicks away her leggins and reveals her perfect hips with matching panties just barely holding onto her ass. She strodes over and sinks to her knees in front of Galo.

Galo’s breath hitches as she pushes his pants down and frees his cock. It’s pink and so long and thick, already starting filling out, and Lio’s dick twitches in his pants at the sight. And ah, fuck it - Galo and Aina are already undressed, so why should he be the only one left fully clothed? He throws his shirt away, and when he is done with his pants, Aina is already unhooking her bra. 

“I will let you use them for a while, okay?” she says as she presses her breasts together and comes closer, shoving them into Galo’s crotch. She turns to Lio. “You can join, too, if you want.”

‘Too.’ Like he’s an addition. Like he is the one who crawled between them, a third wheel.

Lio shakes his head. “No, thanks. I don’t really like women in a sexual way.” He keeps his eyes on Galo as he puts his half-hard dick between Aina’s tits and sinks in, his mouth falling open, a silent  _ oh. _

“Suit yourself.” Aina rocks on the balls of her feet and Galo moans. His hips start moving slowly, the head of his dick peeking rhythmically from between Aina’s cleavage. It’s red and wet, slowly forming into a full mast, and it’s enough for Lio. He leans over to get a better look at Galo and touches Galo’s back, feels the muscles moving as he pumps into her chest, and Lio can’t help but start stroking his own dick. 

When they are both fully hard Aina pulls away from Galo and Galo wines, which brings a small smile to her face. 

“Shh.” Her breasts swing as she stands up, traces of precome glisten as she moves. Aina crawls onto the bed on all fours, legs spread, presenting herself and her wetness.

She twists her neck to look at Lio. “I can suck you off. Is that alright?”

Oh. So that’s how it’s going to be. Lio shrugs and moves to the bed, facing Aina, while Galo comes behind her, hands already on her hips. “A mouth is a mouth.”

“Glad to hear that,” Aina says, and presses a kiss at the tip of Lio’s erection. Behind her, Galo moans and grabs himself, no doubt spreading his wetness on her. 

Aina opens her mouth and sinks into Lio’s erection the same moment Galo breaches her, and Lio feels a vibration of a moan on his dick. Lio groans, and then Galo starts moving, short snaps of hips thrusting Aina forward, taking Lio even deeper, and Lio can almost  _ feel _ how Galo moves, hands on Aina’s hips, pulling and pushing. Lio can’t stop looking at Galo’s face, flushed and relaxed, mouth slightly open, small sounds escaping whenever he moves. He’s so strong, the roughness of him dominating Aina with ease, and Lio moans too at a particularly hard thrust. It’s all too easy to imagine those hands on  _ him _ , fucking into him, clutching at his hips and thrashing him on the bed, and Lio can’t stop his hips from moving, even if it’s Aina’s mouth on him. 

To her credit, she takes Lio well, even as he forces all his length into her throat; she doesn’t choke, just swallows down and let him fuck her face, all while moaning around him and pushing back against Galo. 

Galo groans and his hands slip from her hips. He slips forward, bending over her, his chest touching her back and peppering her shoulders with kisses. He slows down, thrusts depper and longer, and suddenly it doesn’t look like fucking anymore. 

It’s like he’s making love to her, sweet kisses and reassuring gasps, and Lio can’t take it anymore.

“Galo,” Lio groans. Galo’s eyes snap to him, but they are glassy and not really  _ seeing _ him and Lio can’t help himself; he grabs Galo by the hair and crashes their mouths together, forcing his tongue inside, uncaring about the clash of teeth and the awkward position it forces them into. 

Galo melts into the kiss, hands coming to grab on Lio’s shoulders like he’s his lifeline, and Lio bites down at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Galo gasps in something that might be pain, but his hips stutter, so Lio does it again, and again-

“I’m gonna come,” Galo gasps, his fingers digging into Lio’s shoulder, “I’m, Lio, I’m-”

“Pull out,” Lio says and Galo whines but obeys without hesitation. Lio crawls back too, his dick sliding out of Aina’s mouth with a wet pop, and moves to Galo, stands behind him as he grabs Galo’s wet, thick red cock and pumps it, a hard, quick rhythm.

Aina rolls on her back and spreads her legs, presenting her gaping entrance and pink clit. She puts a finger inside herself and rubs between her lips, throws her head back and moans, shamelessly, as Lio strokes Galo’s cock. 

The little groans spilling from Galo’s lips are maddening and as he starts to stutter his hips Lio gasps and puts his other hand on his own cock. The angle is weird and not satisfying at all, but it’s enough to watch Galo cry out and come undone in his hand for Lio to come as well, a moan flying out his throat, hips snapping, and it’s the harder he’s come in  _ ages _ , world spinning and white flashing in front of his eyes. He strokes them both through it, hands shaky and slack and knees weak. Lio feels triumphant, endorphins flooding his brain, even though their cum mixes on Aina’s stomach and between her legs. 

Galo is the first one to let himself fall into the bed and he pulls Lio with him. Aina scoots over and somehow they fit, all three of them, on the bed made for two.

“Holy fuck,” Galo says, his breath still quick. “That was…”

“Definitely something,” Lio agrees. He can’t help a purr as Galo puts his arm around him and kisses him, slowly, wet and shallow, but it’s already more than Lio has ever gotten. To even be in the same bed, naked and unashamed with Galo still basking in his orgasm feels like a dream.

But then Galo turns his head away. “You are amazing,” he says to Aina, and plants a kiss on her lips as well. She smiles at him, red blotches on her cheeks and neck, and puts a hand on his hip.

“You are not bad, yourself.” She curls against Galo, and Lio can swear he sees the small jolt as Galo feels her body press against him. 

Maybe Lio is just greedy. Maybe that’s how good it gets. Maybe, maybe.

“Do you want to take a shower?” he asks, looking at Aina.

She shakes her head. “Too comfortable. Don’t wanna move.”

“We can sleep,” Galo says. “It’s evening already. Probably.”

“Probably,” Lio repeats. He can just get up, put his clothes back on and leave - but it’s  _ his _ home, his and Galo’s, and leaving with Aina still comfortable and warm against Galo would feel too much like admitting defeat. So he just scoots closer, tucking his head under Galo’s chin. “Well, it’s not like we need to do something today anyway.”

“Right?” Galo laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound Lio has ever heard. 

Maybe, just maybe, them like this - is okay.

Lio lets his eyes close.

* * *

The bed creaks just slightly, soft enough for Lio to convince himself he’s imagining it. He’s still warm and cozy from sleep, his mind barely coming to the surface.

Then again, louder. And again. A gasp, a moan - and suddenly Lio can’t pretend he isn’t hearing it anymore. 

He opens his eyes slightly, just to get a peek, and he sees Galo’s back moving, slow and steady, face put in someone’s shoulders, pink hair scattered on the pillows-

Yesterday crashes at Lio and bludgeons him to the ground. And he can only watch as Galo fucks into Aina again, and no doubt thinking that Lio is asleep; they could have woken him up, asked, but instead they- No, it had to be Aina, with how ready she was yesterday to please both of them, shoving her tits into Galo and moaning like a porn star. There’s no way Galo would ask to do it with Lio in bed asleep, unaware, just a few centimeters away.

And yet it continues. Galo groans, a small, muffled sound, his muscles contorting and spasming. Aina sighs, softly, and Galo shivers at that, another grunt as he snaps forward, another. And there’s a wet sound of lips colliding, muffled groans, slaps of skin.

Galo’s body finally starts to calm down, rocking getting smaller and smaller, and their kiss breaks with a loud squelch, so disgusting Lio wants to wince. 

But Galo only murmurs something into Aina’s ear and she giggles, sugary sweet, as he presses one last kiss on her and gets up. He puts his underwear on and leaves.

Lio waits until he hears the sounds of the kitchen shelves opening before he loudly clears his throat.

Aina’s chest stills for a fraction for a second, and then she looks at him with a smile, like nothing’s wrong. “Good morning.”

He is on her in seconds, pinning her hands over her head. Her chest is red, clearly fondled, nipples erect. She’s glistening wet between her legs and there’s - yes, that’s cum leaking out of her, fresh and thick, completely unlike what has dried on her stomach.

She looks him straight in the eye, chin up, and maybe that’s what finally sets him off.

He’s not hard, not even close, but he still shoves himself inside her, into the wet, sloppy warmth, and Lio groans the second she yelps, surprised.

“So loose.” He shoves his hips forward, hard, and her tits jiggle in the most disgusting way possible. “How many dicks do you take? Remi? Varys? Maybe Ignis, too? Worked you up all the way, I see.”

Aina glares at him. “Maybe you’re just small.” A smirk appears on her lips. “Almost didn’t feel you there for a second.”

Lio clicks his tongue and releases her hands, only to press down on her tits, hard, and pull her nipples until she gasps with pain. “Don’t get so cocky now.” She tightens around him as he pulls again and the pressure makes him groan as he cants forward, balls resting against her entrance. “You are just here to make him hard. He doesn’t love you, and he never will.”

Aina kicks her legs, but it does nothing to throw him off; he grabs her thighs and puts them together and up, and at the new angle he finally feels some nice friction, sweet jolts coursing through his length.

“You are just cunt and tits for him.” Hard thrust, a moan, Lio can’t tell whose. “Wet and desperate, so ready for him to fill.”

“At least he wants to fill me.” Aina manages to kick her legs open and swirls them around Lio’s back. And then the world turns and she’s the one on top of him. 

Lio prepares himself for a slap or a punch. It never comes; instead, she moves her hips, fast and hard, her thighs covered with sweat, breasts falling like sacks of fat they are, and Lio winces. 

“He always cums inside so much,” she says rocking her hips, leaning onto him, splashing her tits onto his chest. “Galo has never had a woman, did he? He’s so cute and excited, always up for more.”

Lio almost sobs as she squeezes down on him with that smile on her face, her big, soft body drowning him, sucking in.

“Get off,” he groans when she rocks again and his balls tighten, dangerously close.

“Oh, I will.” She caresses his face, and suddenly there’s a tongue on him, in his mouth. He wants to bite, to taste blood, but she squeezes down again and he can’t; his orgasm rips through him, unwanted and stolen by her, and he feels her moan against his tongue as they both rock inside, harder, deeper, instinct commanding them to act before their minds catch on, and he spills inside, in the tightness and wetness that makes his skin crawl.

When she slides off him he sees the cum on his penis and he can’t tell if it’s his or Galo’s. It’s somehow worse that way.

They lay next to each other for a few long moments, catching their breath. 

“I’m not your enemy, Lio.”

“Aren’t you?” He almost laughs, humorless. “You are pretty good at acting like you are.”

“But I don’t need to be.” She turns to him, all too pink and soft flesh. “We can help each other. We are good together, like this.”

“What if I don’t want it to be ‘like this’? What if I just want the person I love to myself?”

She sighs. “I know he wouldn’t even get hard with you. He told me that before we decided to get into bed.”

“Good for you.” He tries his best not to sound bitter, but the poison in his voice slides down even as he tries to catch it. 

“Yeah, good for me. I love him, you know. He was the first to told me I can be more just Heris’s sister. But I’m not blind. What you two have…” She trails off, here brows furrowed, deep in thought. Lio waits for her to finish, but she only shakes her head.

Aina stretches, her back arching, and sits up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I would very much like a shower. I have twenty four hours worth of drying come in me.”

“Whore,” Lio says.

“Small dick,” comes the reply, and there’s no bitterness in either of their voices. “Tell Galo I take my coffee black.”

“Can do.” Lio watches as she leaves the room, cum dripping down her thighs. He sighs, grabs a pair of clean underwear from a cupboard and winces at the feeling of putting them on his sweaty skin. He should shower after Aina is done. 

For now, he walks into the kitchen and is greeted by the sigh of Galo’s ass swinging to some tune he’s humming as he takes kitchenware out of the cupboards. He appreciates it for a second, contemplating slapping it as a greeting, but decides losing a plate isn’t worth it. 

“Morning,” Lio says, and Galo almost drops the plates.

“Lio!” Galo’s voice is just a tad too high, his face a bit too red. 

Lio tilts his head with a smirk. “So, you heard?”

“I, uh.” Galo’s face goes even redder, even the tips of his ears flushing pretty pink. “The bed moves a lot.”

“So it does.” Lio drinks up every expression of his, every shift as he avoids Lio’s eyes. From embarrassment of hearing them, or is he aware that Lio has saw him and Aina? No matter. “Aina said she wants her coffee black.”

“Alright. Give me a hand?” Galo gestures to the coffee machine and Lio sighs theatrically.

“Seriously? Is making cereal that much of a strain that you require assistance?”

“Hey!” Galo pouts and shoves him lightly. “I’m making pancakes today.”

Lio grabs three mugs from a shelf and turns the coffee machine on. “Do you remember what happened the last time you tried? Besides the fire, that is.”

“I’m  _ learning _ , alright? I figured out what went wrong and I’m sure it’ll be okay this time.”

Lio snorts. Galo barks something back and they continue their game of tug of war as Galo almost burns the first few pancakes and Lio froths milk for their own coffees. They are almost done when Aina comes in, sweatpants and oversized t-shirt doing nothing to hide her flushed skin.

“Smells good,” she says, and walks over to Galo. He leans in and they kiss, slow and sweet, and it’s like a frame from a movie; her messy, wet hair, his barely-there smile, food simmering on the pan, morning sun basking both of them in light glow. They are perfect together, picturesque and oh, so happy.

Lio’s heart tightens, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he forces on a smile and pushes a mug of black coffee just a little bit too roughly into Aina’s hands.

* * *

**AINA**

Galo pushes her into the bathroom stall, his mouth already on her. He fights with the lock and when it clicks behind him, he puts his hands on her with a groan. He grabs at her like she’s his lifeline, the only thing keeping him from falling, and she loves that, even though they shouldn’t be doing it at the station with a threat of someone arriving at any moment.

But Galo can’t help himself and pushes her top up, fingers already digging into her bra. He likes to touch her breasts, Aina noticed. 

She giggles against his hair when his breath tickles over her bare skin, but Galo doesn’t give her time to enjoy it for long; his tongue swirls over her nipple and he sucks on them, hard, pulling and fondling her, and she can’t help a moan from escaping. 

Galo learns quickly and he’s smarter than he gives away and it makes him a wonderful partner, easily memorizing Aina’s favourite spots and playing her body like a well-tuned instrument. His hands wander over her, stroking her skin until she can’t take it anymore. She pushes him away, a strand of saliva hanging from his mouth, and turns around. She stands over the toilet and pushes her shorts and underwear down, just so Galo can reach her. 

And he does; he pushes into her without a moment of hesitation and starts rocking his hips, hard and fast, all of his massive length spreading her open. The fullness makes Aina moan and throw her head back, pushing her hips, and they meet halfway. Slaps of skin reverberate through the small stall and it’s so loud, so lewd to know that anyone walking past could hear them as they fuck here again, already a third quickie today.

Maybe the rest of Burning Rescue noticed, maybe not. It doesn’t matter - they know that Aina had her sight set on Galo for some time, but they know as well that Galo has his head full of no one but Lio. Until the clothes come off, of course. Then he can get on his knees just for her.

Galo grabs her tits again and his pace quickens. He gasps against her skin, wails as she squeezes down on him, and she’s so wet and full and  _ ah, ah- _

He cums inside her, as always, pumping all of his seed into her tightness until his hips slow down, breath evens, cock softenes. She almost doesn’t care about her own orgasm, though it rips through her, too - Galo’s pleasure is so mesmerizing to watch, to feel, every time. He’s so honest and eager, and Aina almost wants to stop him when Galo pulls out. 

She can feel the cum dripping out. Maybe she should invest in some condoms before all of her panties become completely soaked in Galo’s seed. But she has no way to clean up properly at the moment, so for now she only puts the panties on and hopes it won’t dribble out. And she would never admit it, but she loves having a proof of how horny he is for her. How much he wants her.

Galo sends her a smile when she turns around. She places a kiss on his lips, short and shallow, and his hands once again return on her, but they are both spent and relaxed too much to go for another round. Aina pulls away first and rises her brows when Galo whines at that.

“Come on,” she says, pushing past him and out of the stall. “We really need to get those reports done, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He makes a face at her when their eyes meet in the mirror as she fixes her hair. She makes a face back, and they both grin like idiots.

She has wondered before if she should feel guilty about it. She doesn’t. Fotia is a type to speak out if he needs something, and so, if it really bothers him what Galo and Aina are doing, he will tell them eventually. He has more than enough chances to do that - Galo inviting Aina for some ‘tea’ has become an everyday thing, and it’s not like Lio has never seen them fuck on a kitchen counter. For now Aina decides not to worry about it and follows Galo out of the bathroom. 

Galo rushes into the kitchen while Aina goes to the common room. She sinks into her favourite sofa and fishes out her headphones when Lucia calls to her.

“Lio was here.”

“Oh?” Aina puts one earbud in and presses play. 

“Had something for Galo. Lunch, or something.”

“Left it in the kitchen?”

“Mhm.” Lucia sounds uninterested, but she looks away from her screen and gazes at Aina, a long, taxing look, as if she was puzzled by something.

Aina stares back. “What?”

“He looked hurt,” Lucia says, her eyes not leaving Aina for a second. “Stormed off when I told him you two were, hm, busy.”

So she noticed. Well, that’s nothing new - Lucia is observant, seeing far more than one would think. “And?”

“And I thought you might want to know.” Lucia shrugs, but even though she turns around, she still peeks at Aina from the corner of her eye.

“And the reason for that is…?”

Lucia sighs. “Just, ugh. I hate to see you guys fight.”

“We’re not fighting, though.” 

“Are you sure about that? Because Lio seems pretty pissed about his boyfriend spending more time with you than with him.”

Aina shrugs. “Well, it’s not really my fault, is it?”

“I suppose not.” Lucia looks at the screen, but he fingers don’t touch the keyboard in front of her. “But can I ask you something?” And, without waiting for Aina’s response, “Please keep an eye on him.”

“Me and Lio aren’t friends, Lucia. Not yet, anyway.”

“Just be careful, alright?” Lucia’s voice has nothing of her usual snark. For some reason, it makes Aina uncomfortable. It isn’t like Lucia to make a big deal out of something without a case for it. A case that, apparently, Aina herself can’t see. 

“Yeah, sure.” She rolls her eyes dismissively even though her stomach turns. 

Lucia stays silent for a moment. She starts clicking the buttons again, and yet Aina still can feel her eyes on her, observing. 

“Please remember that,” Lucia says finally. 

Later, Aina wonders how she could have possibly known. Or maybe it was immediately visible for everyone but her, who covered her eyes and tried to pretend that everything is okay and stable and how it’s supposed to be. 

Lio doesn’t come back for dinner, but it’s to be expected - recently he shows up late, if at all. It’s not Aina’s business what he’s doing, so she doesn’t ask, even though Galo probably knows. She and Galo are kissing on the couch in the middle of watching some boring historical movie when there’s banging on the door, loud and insistent, and Galo jumps in place. He all but shoves Aina away and bolts to the door.

And lo and behold, Aina hears yelling coming from the entrance in less than thirty seconds.

“KAKUSEI!” A loud laugh, unhinged and unrestrained, and yet humorless.

“What- Lio, is that-”

A sound of glass shattering, loud yelp of Galo. “Oops. Sorry.” A stumble, someone knocking into the wall, another yelp. “No, no, I can stand, Galo, get off, get  _ off me! _ ”

_ Uh-oh _ , Aina thinks, and as expected a second later she is greeted by a very flushed and very wobbly Lio. He squints at her, like he can’t exactly see her from all of three meters distance there is between them.

“Hello, Lio,” Aina says, trying not so sound exasperated.

He still winces. “What’re you doing here?” He has to lean on the wall to stand upright, but he manages to spit the words out in almost coherent manner. “You- It’s  _ my _ home.”

“Galo invited me.”

A snort. “Slut.” 

“Hey!” Galo comes in, carrying big shards of glass in his hands. Lio swirls around and almost topples down, but Galo at least has the mind to throw the pieces away before he comes to help him. 

“Fuck you,” Lio slurs and slaps Galo’s hands away. “You too, a fucking, fucking  _ whore _ like her-”

“DON’T TALK LIKE THAT!” Galo’s voice rises; he’s never quiet, but he’s also never as aggressively loud, voice tearing through the air with such force, and Aina winces a bit. 

Lio doesn’t budge. He raises his head, challenge in his eyes and a sneer on his lips. “Right. Don’t like your bitch being made fun of, right?”

Galo stares back at him and suddenly it’s as their first meeting - masks and bitterness and crackle in the air. 

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Galo says, again.

“I don’t mind, really,” Aina says, but it isn’t about her anymore. Maybe it never was. It’s like there’s just the two of them, staring each other down, hands about to reach for weapons. 

“Just wants some hole to put a dick in, huh?” Lio shoves at Galo’s chest and Galo makes a step back, then another, until he hits the wall. Lio doesn’t stop even as Galo yelps; he presses his body against Galo’s and pulls on his hair to make him look down. 

And Galo does, his eyes wide, as if he wasn’t a head taller than Lio and could push him away at any second. But he only stares, frozen, as Lio presses on and puts his leg in between Galo’s.

“Don’t you want to feel good with me?” Lio’s voice is so quiet Aina barely hears it. She does see clearly how Lio tilts his head and licks a patch of Galo’s neck, however. 

She also sees how openly Galo’s face turns white as Lio grinds his hips against him and how he shivers when Lio puts his hands on the front of his pants, but not like he does when she grabs him. He freezes and stares with big, glassy eyes, like he’s too afraid to bugde.

Aina is halfway off the sofa when Galo finally moves and shoves Lio away, so hard Lio just barely keeps himself upright. 

He stares at Galo like he doesn’t understand. And in a second, his face twists into an expression of pure rage.

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ what it is,” Lio spits out. “Still you can’t look past the fucking fact that I have a dick, huh?” He makes a step forward again, ready to shove at Galo, but Galo has the advantage of not being drunk off his ass and slips away with ease. 

Lio blinks a few times, likely processing how Galo could move that fast, and then glares again. “It would be so much easier if I hadn’t had a dick, right?” A grin appears on his lips. “Maybe I should just cut it all off, then. Just for you.”

He smiles, humourless, and makes a step back. Then again, until he reaches the kitchen counter. Aina realises what he wants to do only when he opens the drawer with knives.

Galo sucks the air in, loudly, as Lio grasps the sturdy knife they use to cut up vegetables. It’s sharp, Aina knows, with how easily she could handle it, barely pressing down to chop carrots and onions. 

Galo’s eyes flutter from Lio to the blade and Aina can almost see the gears in his head turning.

The smile on Lio’s lips widens. “If you hate my dick that much you won’t cry when it’s gone,” he says. And then he lifts the blade.

Aina can’t believe it’s happening. Lio is not a person to act like that, rash and careless and outright  _ stupid _ , but he’s clearly high as a kite and has probably drunk more than his body weight, and there’s not even a hint of anything but madness in his eyes as he brings the blade down.

Someone yells; it could be her, she’s not sure. All she knows is that the world stops and then rushes forward at double speed as Lio gasps and Galo groans and there’s blood dripping down Lio’s thighs, but the blade has never reached them. Instead, it’s lodged inside Galo’s hand - he must have reached for the knife, tried to grab hit, that  _ stupid fucking idiot _ , and there’s so much blood, the blade deep inside Galo’s flesh, the tip poking out-

She wants to yell, to go, to do something, but she can’t, her eyes fixated on the pulsing gushes of blood and Galo’s face twisted in pain.

And yet, he has the audacity to smile. “Good thing you weren’t hurt.”

Lio stares at him and blinks, not seeing, not comprehending what has happened. Maybe his eyes are searching for the knife that was in his hands just a second ago. Maybe he forgot what he was doing. Maybe it’s all somehow an elaborate act, a trick to see if Galo cares.

Lio sneers, again, and then vomits all over Galo’s legs.

Galo yelps. 

“Uh-oh,” Lio says, staring at his puke with wide eyes, and then vomits again. 

Galo catches him before he tips over into what was probably his dinner once. “Aina, can you please go get some washcloths from the bathroom? They should be somewhere under the sink. Oh, and a bowl, too.” He winces just so slightly when he gets the knife out - it’s not as deep as Aina has thought, but the cut is still enough to spill blood everywhere. God, if it hit an artery…

“Maybe bring a first aid kit, too,” Galo says. His voice isn’t relaxed, not even close, but it’s a far cry from what came before. He looks at Lio with something warm in his eyes, even as Lio gags and spits another mouthful of his stomach’s contents, and rubs circles into Lio’s back as Lio sinks into the floor beside the puddle. 

_ Love _ , she realises. It’s love lurking in Galo’s eyes, pure and unabashed even though just seconds before he looked so annoyed, even though Lio tries to smack his arms away as he spits and almost slips. Galo has no right to look so relieved and in love, covered in puke, smelling of stomach acid with someone he can’t even touch like a lover in his arms.

And yet he does, blood dripping from between his fingers, red droplets in vomit. 

Aina goes to the bathroom and wonders just what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Lio keeps being sick the whole night, and for the whole night they sit next to him and clean after him and listen to him ramble. He finally calms down around four in the morning and both Galo and Aina are too exhausted to do anything but sink next to him on a sofa and fall into a restless sleep.

Aina wakes up with a pain ripping through her neck and cold seeping into her clothes. She groans, trying to get body working without a feeling that it would fall apart at any second, and is greeted with a pair of eyes staring at her in disapproval.

“Good morning, Lio.”

Lio rolls his eyes. “If you haven’t noticed, Galo is still sleeping, so please be quiet.”

He is, with his head in Lio’s lap and an arm thrown against Aina and with most of his body curled on the floor. She smirks at that. Galo snores every so often, mouth hanging open despite how uncomfortable it must be to give all the space on the couch to Lio and Aina. 

“He’s not going to wake up anytime soon if he was able to fall asleep like this,” Aina says.

Lio threads his fingers through Galo’s hair, slow, delicate strokes. “Indeed.” And here’s that look again; not quite like Galo’s, but equally warm and relieved as he moves his hand, careful not to tug at the strands.

“Are you alright now? Wants some tea?”

Lio shakes his head. “No. But thanks.” And quieter, “Sorry.”

He’s sorry? For what? Coming back drunk? Causing a scene? Making Aina mop up his vomit? Barging in just as she started getting really wet, pushing her hand into Galo’s pants and swallowing his moan, or maybe for the part when he stabbed Galo? No matter.

“You should be,” she says, and his eyes snap to her as if he did not expect that response. “What is it that you want, exactly?”

He stares at her like he doesn’t understand the question. Aina glares in response. 

“I don’t get you.” She can’t help but notice how he shifts at that, just the smallest movement of his body. “You’re a mess.”

“Aren’t I?” He smiles with empty eyes and Aina sees how he looks down at where Galo’s hand is covered in bandages. The cut isn’t so bad, not enough to earn them a trip to ER, but it still must have hurt like a bitch when Aina disinfected it. 

Galo insisted he’s fine, of course. He always does, and she can bet he would still claim that even if he has been indeed bleeding out. It’s irritating. But the fact that Lio probably would have believed him irritates Aina even more.

“I meant both of you.” Lio blinks, still staring at her without a grain of understanding, and she sighs. “You seriously haven’t noticed?

“Noticed what?”

Another sigh. “So, no.” Lio tilts his head and knits his brows. “Well, it’s not that surprising, really. You were pretty out of it last night.”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“I’m not trying to give you a lecture. Just… Well. I guess you didn’t see the way he looked at you when you tried to touch him.”

“I don’t remember much, really. Well, despite the blood.” A shade of a smile on his lips. 

Aina doesn’t smile back. “It wasn’t a reaction of someone merely not attracted to men, Lio. You were able to get hard and have sex with me just fine, remember?”

Lio’s false smile falls and he shifts again, just the smallest movement of discomfort. “Well, maybe Galo’s just different from me.”

“Or maybe there’s something here that he doesn’t want to talk about because he’s stupid and would rather pretend it doesn’t exist than worry you.”

“What exactly are you saying?” Lio’s voice cuts the air, suddenly harsh. Aina doesn’t waver; she can’t afford to play nice now. Not when this mess has finally started to twist into something worse than a squabble or a passing fancy. They handled it this time, but who’s to say there won’t be a next? 

This is supposed to be fun. Casual. Not a fucking theraphy session with two insane people bent on loving each other in the most fucked up way they could. But like it or not, she’s at the center of this mess now. 

She sighs, again. “My bet is someone did something to him and now his mind tries to deal with it by refusing to be touched by anyone with a dick at all.”

Lio shrugs. “That doesn’t exactly help, does it?”

Is he  _ trying _ to piss her off? She lunges forward and grabs the front of his shirt, hard. Lio gasps, surprised, and Galo stirs on his lap.

Aina couldn’t care less. “Listen here,” she growls. “I can’t tell if you are really this stupid or- I don’t know. But he needs  _ help _ , and you are not giving it to him.”

Lio glares. “And you are?”

“Apparently more than you do.”

Lio looks at her as if she slapped him, full of disbelief, and then twists into something darker, angrier. “You  _ won’t _ have him.”

“No, I won’t. But not because I can’t.” She lets Lio taste the threat in her words, watches as he twitches just so slightly. And she pulls away. “Remember that, Fotia.”

There’s no fear in Lio’s eyes, but the stiffness in his posture is all that Aina needs. She’s cruel, she knows that, but if cruelty gets the job done, so be it. 

It’s better if they blame her. Easier. But in the end she’s willing to do the work they so readily pretend not to notice, so shame on them both. 

She look at Galo’s sleeping face, mouth hanging open and soft snores, and she smiles.

* * *

Galo shifts his weight, clearly uncomfortable. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Aina is sure he has asked that question at least a hundred times in the last few minutes. “Yes,” she repeats again. “Just trust me.”

Lio looks at her from the corner of his eye, but doesn’t speak a word. Good. At least he knows that whatever she’s doing, she can probably pull off. And she’s tired of watching those two dance around each other, hiding behind her when it becomes convenient.

She smiles sweetly. “Galo, if you behave, it will be good for all of us. And I will reward you.”

Galo swallows, hard, and she knows she’s won even before he does what he was told before and strips out his pants and underwear. Always so eager. So drunk on pleasure.

“Alright,” Aina says. She puts her hands on Lio’s shoulders and closes the distance between them. 

He’s short, just a bit shorter than she is and completely not her type, but she has set her goal and is committed. Lio freezes for a fraction of a second before his hands find her waist and he kisses back reluctantly. 

Aina breaks their kiss and rolls her hips against him. “Come on, put on a show,” she whispers in his ear with a smile, hushed enough for Galo not to hear. “Or do you not want to do this after all?”

Lio groans and pulls her by the hair into another kiss. It’s sloppy, teeth clashing and too much tongue, but Galo make a small sound and when Aina looks at him she finds him hard, hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. She told him not to touch himself and he obeys, biting his lip so hard he might draw blood. 

Lio’s hands grab her ass and push her panties up. They dig into her and she moans into the kiss, hips rocking on their own, before pulling away again.

Lio is still soft in his boxers, but that’s even better. “Galo did such a good job restraining himself, didn’t he?” she says, looking Galo in the eye, and he cries out, desperate. “Should we give him a hand?”

“Can’t see why not.” Lio’s hands leave her as he moves to kneel in front of Galo. 

Galo shifts. “Aina-”

“I’m here.” She scoots over, her thighs touching Lio’s, and they both put their hands on Galo at the same time. His cock is big, so big they could probably jerk him off and never touch each other. But that wouldn’t be fun. 

Lio’s finger encircle the base of Galo’s cock and steady it as Aina laps her tongue against the slit. It’s salty, beads of precome already leaking out, and Galo moans. 

Lio moves beside her, little kitten licks on the underside and around the crown, and their tongues touch, briefly, before moving their own ways. 

“Fuck,” Galo moans. “Oh shit.” 

Lio definitely knows his way around a cock, but Aina is not going to fail. She takes the tip in, just past her lips, and sucks down hard. 

A high sound escapes Galo and there are fingers in her hair, but he doesn’t as much as clench them or tries to jerk his hips forward.

“Good boy,” she whispers. 

Lio moves to suck on Galo’s balls, rolling them around on his tongue, and that gives her the space she needs to go deeper, feeling the sweet weight on her tongue as she moves up and down, hollowing her cheeks. She never did like the sounds it makes, but Galo cries out every time something slips, so she allows it. 

She can’t take him all, never could, but that’s where Lio comes in. “So big,” he says with a strand of saliva down his chin. “What a gorgeous cock.” There’s Galo’s hand in his hair, too, and Aina kills down the small feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. This isn’t about her. Isn’t for her. 

But she will be damned if she doesn’t make Galo remember it. 

Galo’s hips jump when she rubs her tongue just the way he likes. “I- aah, I can’t-”

“It’s alright.” There’s wet pop as Lio lets the balls out of his mouth. “Come, Galo.”

“I’m- Lio, I-”

“I said  _ come _ , Galo.”

Galo cries out and Aina pulls away just in time for the hot seed to splash on her tongue and face; Lio joins her, mouth hanging open and eyes closed, his hands stroking Galo as Galo’s hips jump and small groans force itself out of his throat. 

Lio licks his lips with a smile when Galo’s done and theatrically swallows. That prompts a gasp out of Galo, and even Aina can feel how wet she is just looking at that. But again, it isn’t for her. 

Lio stands up, slowly, and turns around. He bends over and slides down his boxers, legs pressed together and back curved. There’s slick sliding down his thighs - so he did prepare himself, just as Aina told him to. He kneels again, this time propping his elbows on the bed, and he looks behind him, locking his eyes with Galo.

Aina had an idea that this might work. It still is uncanny to see how feminine Lio looks like this, the curve of his hips and ass masking his flat chest and pressed legs hiding his erection. 

Lio’s hands come to his ass and he spreads it, ass arching to reveal the red hole, wet and loose. “Galo, fuck me.” Lio’s voice doesn’t shake, even though Aina knows how much he was sure this could never work, not like this. 

Galo gasps, eyes wide. His cock is already filling back, but he still looks at Aina, as if to ask permission.

She could probably tell him no. Tell him to stay with her, to try to build something real instead of playing pretend with Lio. To fuck her one more time, hard as he always does, and come in her again and again until she becomes his in every sense of the word.

She doesn’t. She smiles and watch his eyes snap back to Lio, teeth worrying at his lower lip, and then moves over quickly, his big body almost completely covering Lio’s. A second later they are both moaning and Galo’s thighs are shaking as he sinks in.

“So  _ tight _ .”

Lio almost sobs. And maybe he does, but Aina isn’t around to see it.

She stands up, cum still on her face, and suppresses a wince as Galo starts to move with a squelch. 

She sees from the corner of her eye his hand locked with Lio’s on the edge of the bed. He squeezes it and Lio squeezes back, softly, and yet enough for Lio to moan and push back his hips, loud and shameless. His eyes are closed, head thrown back, and there’s a lazy smile on his lips. And Galo - Galo looks  _ relieved _ , of all things, and his eyes have that soft warmth they never do when he fucks her.

Aina turns around and ignores the burning in her eyes.

* * *

“Why aren’t you coming over anymore?”

Aina almost jumps and spills her coffee. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry,” Galo says. “It’s just… You always run away when I try to talk to you.”

“I’m not running away, I just-”  _ Just trying not to get between you anymore _ , her mind supplies.  _ And also not get wet by some Pavlovian conditioning.  _ “There’s been a lot going on lately.”

“You can tell me about it if you want.” Galo comes closer, genuine concern on his face. 

Aina wants to step back, but she is already hitting against the counter of the small station kitchen. “No,” she says. Galo’s face falls and she adds, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m just worried.” 

She makes her face to move and cracks a smile. “About what? I think you and Lio worked it out, no?”

“I’m asking about you.” And closer. His chest almost touches the cup of coffee she’s holding. “You are my friend, Aina, and you’ve been so…” His eyes flicker down for just a fraction of a second, but it’s enough for her to notice. Galo’s not the type to stare at tits, but then again, Aina is pretty sure he never had a chance before.

Her thighs clench before she can stop it. There’s no one but them at the station, she realises - even Lucia has already left, and Ignis and Varys are out on a patrol. No one would know. 

“Aina? Your hands are shaking.” He leans in and takes the full cup out of her hands. She can barely register the sound as he puts it on the counter and shudders when the skin of his arm brush her. 

She wants him. She wants him so much, every inch of her screaming to pull him closer.

Lio can’t blame her. It’s Galo. Galo started it. 

Aina puts her hands on Galo’s face and yanks him to her, and it’s so easy to find his lips and put her tongue inside. It’s so easy for him to gasp against her and press ‘till she’s laying on the counter with him between her legs. Even the sound of undoing the belts is familiar. 

Galo ruts against her, hands on her thighs pulling the skin to reveal how wet she is, how desperate for him. She pushes her hips back and Galo lays on her, hands coming up to push her shirt and bra up. He grunts and puts his mouth on her, sucks at her nipples in a way that will leave bruises later, small and red and  _ his _ .

“I need you inside me. Galo, please.” She can’t, she shouldn’t, but she’s so wet and he’s so hard against her, teeth scraping at her skin. 

Galo slips inside her and there are no thoughts, only the sweet press of being pushed open and the clench of his hands on her thighs as he tries to fit his enormous length all the way. She never knew she could fit so much inside her. Not until he touched her and made her come with just that. 

He’s gentle, he always is, kissing her with open mouth and letting her dig her nails into his back. He fills her to the brim and she almost cries; too much, too little, her hips not knowing whether they want to move back or forward. Galo accepts it all, rocking into her and stroking her skin. 

It feels so right, so good, so how can it be wrong?

“Aina…” A breath against her ear, another gasp and slap of wet flesh. “Aina.”

“I love you,” she blurts out, words too heavy on her tongue. “I’m-” She shudders, clings onto him, and he kisses her again.

“I love you too.” Hard thrust; she cries out, mouth hanging open. “So much.” His fingers clutch onto her, dig into her flesh, and it’s  _ so good _ , her mind hazy, and she forgets how to breathe.

“Please. Cum in me. Please, Galo, I-”

“Shh.” He kisses her again, slow and hard, and she falls apart under his hands, hips bucking and twitching. He grunts against her lips once, twice, and she feels him pour it all inside her, so deep, so hot. It’s feverish, ecstatic, a victory better than anything she’s ever tasted. 

She hates that she loves every second of it, every sigh, every touch, every bead of sweat that drops on her as they catch their breaths. She hates how sore and empty she feels when he pulls out and smears the slick between them. 

And then all of it crashes into her. 

She hurries to put her bra and pants on. Galo looks at her with a question in his eyes.

“It shouldn’t have happened.” 

He stares with his dick still hanging out his pants. She wants to put it in her mouth and taste herself on him, and it makes her even angrier. 

“You can’t just- You can’t just  _ say  _ something like this!” She feels cum dripping out of her as she steps back. “You’re- What about Lio? How does he feel about all this? Have you ever thought about that?!”

“I love him too,” Galo says without a moment of hesitation. He finally decides to tuck himself back into his pants, but Aina doesn’t care.

“Lio doesn’t want share and you know it!” 

“Well, he does now.” 

It’s a lie even if Lio really has said it. It’s wrong on so many levels Aina doesn’t know where to start. It makes her sick to her stomach to simply think about it, remembering the face Lio made when he saw Galo come inside her for the first time. She hates that she let herself get involved in the first place. She hates that every time she takes the pill in the morning a small, jealous corner of her mind tells her not to, to let Galo come inside and then tell him with tears in her eyes that she got pregnant but does want the baby and watch Galo struggle but ultimately give in and agree to stay with her and build a life just for them.

It’s not love. It can’t be love. It’s just the old obsession in new clothes. And she’s tired of it.

“Fuck you,” Aina spits out. “You never think before you act, huh? Well, maybe you should.” 

“Aina-” He makes a step forward. She makes a step back. 

“No, Galo. We’re done. Go figure your shit out for yourself.”

He looks at her as if she had struck him. Wide eyes and falling expression and mouth open.

Galo calls after her, but she doesn’t stop to listen. She speeds up her step, bites her lip and finally, finally allows herself to cry.

* * *

**LIO, ONCE AGAIN**

Lio can tell Galo has been crying. 

His eyes are red and puffy as he comes home, but when Lio asks him what happened, he only shakes his head. Lio doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t need to. He sucks Galo off in the kitchen and let him fuck his face, and Galo cries again, open mouthed sobs as he cums.

“I love her,” Galo says. And Lio cries, too.

* * *

**GALO, ONCE AGAIN**

Galo licks at the white skin and groans into Lio’s shoulder. It’s hard to kiss from behind, so they don’t, and that’s probably better. Lio doesn’t see Galo close his eyes. Doesn’t see him imagine soft skin and high moans and opened legs. 

Lio moans into the pillow, pushes his hips back onto Galo’s cock with reckless abandon and buries his fingers into the covers of their bed. He jerks himself off with the other hand, Galo knows that, but tries not to think about it. It makes his stomach tighten and mind fill with a hard voice of  _ Galo, don’t you trust me, good boy, just like that, so mature. _

He shudders and Lio gasps again. It’s better that way. It’s good that way.

Galo loves Lio. He loves him on all his fours with legs pressed together and his deep moans muffled into the pillow. He loves his smile and laugh and determination, loves his tits and soft folds of his insides. 

He loves Lio, so he closes his eyes and cums between parted leg, big breasts softly squishing against his chest, soft skin.

“I love you,” he says, smiling against Lio’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” they answer. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please consider leaving a comment! I crave attention and also will die if there's any typo i didn't catch


End file.
